


Four Terra Institutes

by PauMarch10



Category: One Direction, The Wanted - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Human, Alphas/Human, Boxer Edward, Boxer Harry, Boxer Marcel, Daddy Edward, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Daddy Marcel, Daddy Zayn, F/F, M/M, Multi, Smut, The Styles Triplets, alpha/beta/omega, daddy nick, underground boxing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauMarch10/pseuds/PauMarch10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2019 all Alphas,Betas and Omegas came out of hiding to the human world,with the Alphas being stronger and faster than all humans they took over the world but instead of making humans their slaves they decided that in each country and city there would be four different institutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

Alpha Terra Institute,Beta Terra Institute,Omega Terra Institute and Human Terra Institute.Each with the corresponding students,but even though they had considered humans as equals they were pretty racist with Humans because to them they were inferior.Humans often suffered discrimination because of their status.  
Alphas had the right to choose one human from the corresponding institute of their city and take them as their playtoy and no one could have any say in it.


	2. First Alpha/Omega pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tells us the story of the first Alpha/Omega pairing that she saw.

When I saw my first Alpha/Omega pairing I was confused and excited.It was as if love was flying around the air even though they didn't even know each other which was a little weird but just by looking at them you could see that they were meant for each other.  
She was my neighbor,her family had moved here 2 years ago and since then I looked up at her as if she was an older sister.She was a kind and nice woman,every day she would cook something for the orphanage where I lived but it seems as if I was always her favorite because she would cook something different for me just like she'd always pay more attention to me when she'd come to play with us every Saturday.I always said to myself "I'm gonna be just like Hadassah when I grow up".

A new family had moved in front a year later,they came to the orphanage to introduce themselves and I met Xerxes,he was the oldest out of 3 sons,he was an alpha like his brothers.He had seen me and my twin brother sitting apart from everyone else and went to see us.He had asked why we weren't playing with the others and we told him that we didn't get along with them because we were the only human kids in an orphanage for Alphas,Betas,Omegas and Humans.

So he started coming to see us every day except Saturday's and Sunday's which we didn't like because we really wanted him to meet Hadassah because we thought they'd really get along seeing as they shared the same love for my brother and me or that's what my brother Jonah said.

One day,a Saturday nonetheless,Hadassah was visiting us and we were talking with her about Xerxes.

"Hadassah,guess what?" Jonah's short fingers tightened around her shoulders and turned her around to see him.

"What is it?" Hadassah asked him while sitting him on her lap to give him some of the cake she made for us.

"We ahh a nieew friand !!" I told her while talking with my mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full,honey and what did you say?" Hadassah scolded me and asked me at the same time while taking a napkin and giving it to me.

"I wanted to tell her first,Percy" Jonah said angrily while pointing at me.

"Don't point your finger at her like that,it's not nice,anyway what did you want to tell me first?" Hadassah asked him while putting his hand down and giving him some water.

"That we have a new friend" Jonah said while getting off her lap and sitting in the grass along with his stuffed giraffe.

"And who is this friend if I may ask?" Hadassah asked us curiously while taking some crayons out from our backpack.

"I'd like to know too,y'know" A voice in the distance called out to us and it was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a biotch for leaving you hanging in the chapter like that but I think you'll guess who it is.


	3. Hadassah and Xerxes

"I'd like to know too,y'know" A voice in the distance called out to us and it was...  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Xerxes!!" Jonah and I yelled together while getting up and running to him happily.

"Hey littles,I'm so happy to see you!!" Xerxes said while lifting both of us at the same time in his arms.

"Guys!!" Hadassah yelled running towards us while holding her dress up.

"Who is she?" Xerxes asked while putting us down in the floor and staring at Hadassah.

"She's Hadassah,our friend,she visits us everyday" Jonah said while going to Hadassah and holding his hands up for her to pick him up.

"Hello,my name is Xerxes,nice to meet you" Xerxes said while giving her his hand waiting for her to shake it.

"Hi,I'm Hadassah,nice to meet you too" Hadassah said while taking his hand and shaking it.

It seemed as if they were lost in each other's eyes because after shaking hands they kept them there while looking at each other.

"Looks like they like each other" Percy told Jonah while staring at them both waiting for them to snap out of it.

"Hey,Xerxes,you said you couldn't visit us in weekends,it's Saturday,how are you here?" Jonah asked Xerxes curiously before I could ask him.

"This weekend I came back earlier from my family's trip and decided to come visit you but I see that you're already well accompanied" Xerxes said while staring at Hadassah with love? in his eyes.

"So...Hadassah this is the friend we were telling you about before he interrupted us" Percy told Hadassah while glaring at Xerxes.

"You know Percy,you look like a little angry tiger while glaring at me" Xerxes chuckled while kneeling down to my height.

"Hey,leave her alone,Xerxes" Jonah said defending me and pushing Xerxes away from me like the protective brother he is.

"Easy there kitty,no need to push me" Xerxes said while putting his hands up and falling back on his bum for the push Jonah gave him even though Jonah couldn't have done that if Xerxes hadn't let him.

"I'm not a kitty" Jonah said while getting on top of Xerxes and glaring at him.

"You're right,you're a tiger" Xerxes said while tickling Jonah and rolling on top of him.

"St..tto...ppp..it..." Jonah said while laughing and falling back.

"Not until you say sorry" Xerxes said still tickling Jonah.

"Stop it" Percy said while jumping on Xerxes back and putting her arms around his neck.

"Ahh,so you want some too,huh?" Xerxes turned around and started going after me.

"Nooo!!!" Percy yelled while running away from Xerxes.

"You okay,honey?" Hadassah asked Jonah while helping him up and cleaning his clothes from any grass that got stuck.

"Yeah,I'm fine" Jonah said while starting to run after Xerxes and Percy.

"Oh,come on" Hadassah said while starting to run after the three of them.

"I got you" Xerxes caught Percy and put her up in the air while Jonah started clinging to his leg.

"And I got you" Jonah said while sitting down on his bum and cling to Xerxes legs.

"I've got the three of you" Hadassah said while jumping on Xerxes back.

"I'm falling,falling" Xerxes said while falling backwards.

"I haven't had that much fun since I was a kid" Hadassah said while trying to catch her breath.

"I know,me neither" Xerxes said while laying down next to her and turning his head to look at her.

They were staring in each other's eyes almost as if they were lost in each other's like their eyes were pools then Xerxes leaned up looking down at Hadassah and she was leaning up until....their lips touched and they started kissing.

"Uggghhh,disgusting" Percy and Jonah said while covering their eyes while Xerxes and Hadassah started laughing.

"Just wait till you get older" Xerxes said while getting up and helping Hadassah and us up.

"It's a shame that we'll grow up here in the orphanage" Percy said while looking down at the floor sadly while Jonah hugged her to his chest.

"Well,I gotta go back home" Hadassah said while kneeling down to hug us goodbye.

"I'll walk you home" Xerxes told her while hugging us goodbye too.

"Bye guys,see you later" Jonah said while getting himself and Percy inside.

 

 

 


	4. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xerxes and Hadassah give Percy and Jonah a new that will make them really happy

So after a few weeks of Hadassah and Xerxes knowing each other Jonah and I found out they were mates,so we were like "what?" and the last few times they've visited us,they've been planning the wedding and they asked Jonah to be the ring boy and me the flower girl and we're both so happy but we both knew they would leave us like everyone else does because they're start a family together and would forget about us because after getting married they were leaving.

"So where are you guys leaving to after the wedding?" I asked them while helping them pick out the cake and sweets table.

"We've decided to move to a little town called Marren's Eye" Hadassah said while turning the pages of the cakes around.

"And where is that?" Jonah asked while looking through the guests list.

"It's in Marren" Xerxes said while picking me up and putting me on his lap.

"And have you bought a house?" Jonah asked while turning his head to look at Xerxes.

"Yes,we went the last weekend,that's why we weren't here to visit you" Hadassah said while looking at us waiting for our reaction.

"And are you guys ever coming back?" Jonah and I said at the same time sadly.

"That's actually something we wanted to talk to you about" Xerxes said while looking at Hadassah

"What is it?" Jonah asked worried about what they were going to say.

"We already talked to the orphanage about it and they said that whenever we wanted to tell you we could" Xerxes said while smiling happily

"We want to adopt you guys!! We already have the tramits and papers to have your custody and after we get married you're leaving with us!! We're gonna be a family,the four of us" Xerxes said while Hadassah was smiling like a hyena at us.

"Are you serious?" Jonah and I asked at the same time while thinking that it couldn't be true.

"Yes,very serious,you're officially gonna have parents and it's gonna be us !" Hadassah screamed happily.

Jonah and I looked at each other and then " AAAAHHHHHHH" we were both screaming like crazy while hugging Hadassah and Xerxes to death.

"I can't believe it" I said while crying happily thinking we were finally gonna have a family that loves us no matter what.

"But what about you guys having kids?" I asked them while thinking they were gonna forget about us after having kids.

Hadassah looked down sadly and Xerxes hugged her while saying it's okay in her ear.

"We just found out that I can't have kids because of an accident years ago" Hadassah said while smiling sadly at us.

"And besides we love you guys already as if you were ours and nothing's gonna change that" Xerxes said while looking at us.

"So we're your kids now?" I asked while hugging Hadassah's legs and she picked me up

"Yes,you are our kids officially" Hadassah said happily while hugging me to her.

"Percy,we have a family now!" Jonah said while Xerxes picked him up and hugged him while walking towards us and making us have a family group hug.

 

 


	5. The move and new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update,being busy with school

The next day after the wedding,Xerxes,Hadassah,Jonah and Percy got into the car and started the way to Marren's Eye stopping a few times in the road to eat something but after two hours they finally got to their house in Marren's Eye, which has a little over 150 habitants or people in the town.

The house is right outside of the town's limits in the forest, it was a very nice two-story house with 4 bedrooms,4 bathrooms,living room,office,indoors pool,kitchen,garage,basement,attic and outdoors pool and obviously the garden was the forest.

It had 3 steps going up to the door with little seats made out of wood around it,two windows looking out from the kitchen and the living room  
"We're finally here" Xerxes said while pulling up to the house  
"Welcome to your new house" Hadassah said while getting some things out of the car  
"Kids,there are four institutes,you'll be attending the Human Terra Institute,each institute for each secondary gender and just human" Hadassah said while opening the front door.  
"But we don't want to go" Jonah pouted up to Hadassah  
"Don't worry,everyone's human there but if anyone bothers you don't hesitate to tell us" Xerxes said while getting some boxes out  
"Good thing we had everything moved here before hand" Hadassah said while going up the stairs wanting to show Percy and Jonah their room.  
"Will we be sharing room?" Jonah asked while following Hadassah  
If you want to,it's your choice but you can have separate rooms if you want" Xerxes said while getting the suitcases in the room  
The room had a berth or those dorm rooms beds,the higher one was blood red and electric blue while the lower one was black and purple.

There was a couch on one side of the room in front of a tv with a bookcase next to it,a walk-in closet,a walk-in bathroom,a window with a balcony,a bookcase in front of the closet for anything Jonah and Percy wanted to put there not only that but there was a cage in the middle of the room and in the bed there was another one but it was smaller. There was a table with a printer and albums in one corner of the room.

"So we got you guys two friends that you mentioned you wanted a while ago" Xerxes said while hugging Hadassah from behind

"Open them" Hadassah said excitedly waiting for Percy and Jonah to open their presents

Percy went to the cage and ripped all the paper that was covering it and looked inside the cage to find..

 


	6. New Friends

Opening the cage, Jonah found a bulldog, the dog he had mentioned a few weeks ago he wanted, then I opened mine, and I found a CORGI!!!  
A little baby corgi, the dog that I have always wanted

"Jonah, look, it's a corgi" I told my brother happily 

"And I got a bulldog, what I always wanted" Jonah told me happily taking the dog in his arms when it starts licking his hand  
ht  
"So you guys mentioned you wanted them so we decided to get them for you, along with a some phones, and things for the dogs" Hadassah told us while giving us an Iphone 5S to Jonah and me, mine is white, and his is black, Hadassah's is pink and Xerxes's is gold.

"So now that we got that out the way you guys should go to sleep,so goodnight" Xerxes told us while putting me in the lower black and purple bed

"Goodnight, guys, we love you" Hadassah said while putting Jonah in the higher blue and red bed 

"Goodnight" Jonah and I said at the same time

"Goodnight" Hadassah and Xerxes said while turning the lights off


	7. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's being 5 years since Jonah and Percy got adopted and moved to Marren's Eye  
> The Styles Triplets come back after leaving for 3 years   
> The Four Terra Institutes has Alphas, Betas, Omegas and Humans. They are in front of each other.

5 FREAKING YEARS......

5 FREAKING YEARS of getting called to the Alpha Institute principal's office because Jonah can't NOT get in trouble and according to the principal, I, somehow am always involved in it even if I didn't do ANYTHING.

So here I am sitting next to Jonah and in front of the Alpha girl he decided to fight against because she pushed him and told HIM to apologize on the floor.

Waiting for her parents along with ours to get here, and for the record she's glaring at Jonah and me, and Jonah is glaring at her. Me? I'm reading Miss Perregrine's Home For Peculiar Children while hearing my Reggaeton youtube playlist. 

I suppose I should mention the fact that Jonah and I are mexican meaning spanish is our mother language. Sitting against the wall with my back I start another page while hearing footsteps from my right and left. Looking to the left I see Hadassah and Xerxes coming towards us while Hadassah is trying to calm Xerxes down so he probably doesn't explode.  
Ha!! As if that's possible with the temper he has.

Looking to my right I see the girl's parents looking frustrated and annoyed, probably because as an Alpha she always gets in trouble. Looking down I hear the principal's door open, Hadassah and Xerxes and the girl's parents go inside after the principal comes out.

"Jonah, Gemma, come inside, please" The principal says glaring at them

"Go on, Gemma" I hear a male voice say, probably a mate or something

"What about Percy?" I hear Jonah ask and I look up at the principal expectantly

"SHE didn't get into a fight with an Alpha girl, so she can wait out here" The principal answered which made me very happy seeing as this time he knew I didn't do anything even though I never do anyway

Jonah and Gemma went inside while I stayed sitting in the ground not noticing the 6 eyes watching my every move. Had I noticed them I would have seen 3 different shades of green....all beautiful in their own unique way

 

Continuing to read I change my song to "Let Me Love You" by Ne-Yo and feeling this fire starting to run through my body, I look up and see 3 guys that will change my life forever.

3 pairs of eyes, all of them the same color but...so different at the same time. One with glasses, sweater vest and khaki pants that looked like grandpa clothes but looked very cute and sexy in the left had these eyes, these bright green eyes as fluorescent as the lights that keep them awake during class .

The one in black clothes and tattoos littering his arms in the right had ominous slivers of green clouded by black all around in the iris, they were shadowed by hurt and probably desperation.

But the most beautiful color, the one overshadowed by pain, painful experience, the eyes that some people would consider that of a monster were a dark green forest color, one that should have scared me but....they pulled me in, made me curious, I wanted to see deep into them and that.....scared me.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!!!" Jonah said slapping me in the face and what an asshole!!

"Umm...ouch!!" I said while looking at him with my eyebrows raised and sobbing my cheek

"C'mon, we gotta go, kids, before your father explodes" Hadassah said while trying to calm Xerxes down

"Move it, now, both of you" Xerxes said with en estrangled voice that we knew started happening when he was trying to keep calm

"NOBODY leaves until your son apologizes to our daughter" Gemma's parents tell Xerxes and Hadassah

"It shoudl be your faughter apologizing to my son seeing as she was the one that pushed him and then told him to apologize" Xerxes says while glaring at the parents, Jonah is glaring at the girl, Hadassah is glaring at both of them.

Me? I'm trying to ignore the 6 eyes burning me with the fire in their stares. 

What I don't get is why I feel this way if I've never seen them before in my whole life, yet there's this feeling pulling me to them and that is......scaring me.

"Come on, kids, let's get out of here" Xerxes says while taking my hand and pulling me away.

Looking behind me once more, I hope I'll see those different shades of green very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,I'm new in this page and don't know if many people will see my story but I hope you like it even if it's just a few people.


End file.
